Sailor
Background The backbone of the Kingdom's Navy, the Sailor is the Enlisted & Non-Commissioned Officer ranks within the Maritime Force & Space Navy Force. Ranks include both the [[Junior Enlisted Rank|Junior Enlisted'' Ranks]] and the Senior Enlisted Ranks. Positions & Uniforms as an example; see Junior Enlisted Ranks.]] '''Crewmen' Crewmen is any position requiring minimal training to accomplish their task; they fall under the [[Junior Enlisted Rank|Junior Enlisted'' Ranks]]. Crewmen served in both the Maritime Force & Space Navy Force. Such positions include the following: * Administrative Crewmen ** Office Administrative duties & light manual labor. * General Maintenance ** Preventive maintenance including cleaning, maintenance, & light repairs. * Navy Cook ** Cooks conduct food preparation & cooking service under supervision of a Chef. * Navy Projects Crewmen ** Laborer for naval construction projects and general work; generally considered heavy manual labor * Navy Orderly ** Orderlies are administrative assistants to certain high-ranking Naval Officers. '''Technician' .]] Technicians are any position requiring advanced training to accomplish their task; they fall under the Senior Enlisted Ranks. Technicians served in both the Maritime Force & Space Navy Force. Such positions include the following: * Bridge Crew ** Communications Technician *** Maintained & monitored communications aboard a naval ground facility or starship. Assisted a Communications Specialist. ** Deflector Shield Technician *** Maintained and monitored deflector shields aboard a naval ground facility or starship. Assisted a Deflector Shield Specialist. ** Emergency Response Technician *** Maintained & monitored the Emergency Communication System between both Emergency Medical Services, Firefighters, and Naval Guards & responding units to emergencies & security issues aboard a naval ground facility or starship. *** Engineering Technician **** Engineering Engine Technician **** Engineering Fuel Technician **** Engineering Hyperdrive Technician **** Engineering Life Support Systems Technician **** Engineering Power Technician **** Engineering Reactor Technician **** Engineering Weapons Technician **** Engineering Repair & Maintenance ***** Exterior & Interior Engine Maintenance Technician ***** Exterior & Interior Gunnery Maintenance Technician ***** Exterior & Interior Hull Maintenance Technician ** Engineering Monitor Technician *** Maintained & monitored general ship systems---including hull integrity, engineering department (engines, fuel, power systems), and life support systems---and their respective departments and the bridge ** Flight Technician *** Maintained & monitored communications & taxiing operations between smaller craft and army personnel & vehicles and the bridge & hanger. Assisted a Flight Specialist. as an example; see Senior Enlisted Ranks.]] ** Gunnery Bridge Technician *** Maintained & monitored communications and sensors between Navy Starship Gunners and the bridge aboard a naval ground facility or starship. Assisted a Gunnery Bridge Specialist. ** Helmsman Navigator Assistant *** A person who is a navigator aboard a starship and assists the Helmsman Navigator with star charts & piloting of a patrol ship, corvette, frigate, destroyer, cruiser, heavy cruiser, battlecruiser, dreadnaught, and carrier * Military Firefighter ** Emergency medical technicians (not as a paramedic), Firefighting, HazMat, & Rescue force. Stationed aboard both Maritime Force & Space Navy Force vessels. * Navy Gunner ** Operates Maritime Force & Space Navy Force weaponry, like an Imperial Weapons Technician * Navy Quartermaster ** Logistics & supplies; typically they have several clerks working under them. * Ordnance Technician ** Provides aviation ordnance loading for weapon turrets aboard starships (blaster cannons, laser cannons, and turbolasers), as well as, starship missile launchers, shuttles, and starfighters * Sensor Technician ** Maintained & monitored sensors aboard a naval ground facility or starship. Assisted a Sensor Specialist. Specialist .]] Specialists are any position requiring specialty training to accomplish their task. Specialists served in both the Maritime Force & Space Navy Force. Such positions include the following: * Engineering Specialist ** A specialist in engineering, typically a particular field of study (engines, fuel, hyperdrive, life support, power distribution, reactor core, weapons). They oversee Engineering Technicians. * Maintenance Specialist ** Technical corrective maintenance aboard a starship. * Master Chef ** Oversees a Kitchen & Mess Hall as the Master Chef and its whole staff, including cooks & chefs. * Maintenance Technicians ** Repairs airspeeders, shuttles, starfighters, and transports. * Military Rescue Specialist ** Trained to rescue personnel aboard damaged or derelict starships and personnel aboard escape pods or in evac suits, including evac pilots after a space battle. MRS's are also trained as emergency medical technicians (not as a paramedic). Category:Kingdom of Jod